User blog:SamuelSonicMCSM231467/SAMUSKETCH: Chocolate Mania
I made this Samusketch episode while you were away, i also did since it was last day of being free at house, so i decide to make this. CHOCOLATE MANIA Starring: Puppycorn and Henry Featuring: Unikitty, Samuel Mora and Ray Start is walking on the streets, while walking, he finds a chocolate shop Henry: Wow, a chocolate shop!, i should buy a chocolate box from there. gets in inside, Henry grabs a chocolate box walking to pay the chocolate box, Henry finds Puppycorn in line, paying for some chocolates too Henry: Oh, hi there Puppycorn. Puppycorn: Oh hey there!, what are you doing there Henry-boy? Henry: Nothing, i was buying some chocolates. Puppycorn: I was also buying chocolates! Henry: Wait a minute, if you are a DOG, why are you ordering chocolates?, these might kill you. Puppycorn: Well, i am Part Unicorn, Part Dog, so i think maybe due to being an hybrid, i can eat chocolates without consequences Henry: Okay then... pays for the chocolates and goes away Puppycorn: See you outside! pays for the chocolates outside of the shop Puppycorn: <, how about if we eat some 5 chocolates? Henry: Are you sure?, because what if we get some sugar strike. Puppycorn: I bet it wont happen. Henry: Ok... eat 5 chocolates Henry: You were right, nothing ha- scream and their pupils shrink is freezed Puppycorn: Seems that we stopped time. Henry: Seems so. start walking to some parts Henry: Wow, nothing is moving, neither humans, objects, animals and such, but us. Puppycorn: Well, what should we do? Henry: How about if we run for a while? Puppycorn: Ok start running with Unikitty, unlike Henry and Puppycorn, she is not in a sugar rush Unikitty: What a nice day today!, i will find my lil bro so we can play together! notices 2 running at REALLY FAST speed Unikitty: Uh, what is that? suddenly realizes that it is Henry and Puppycorn Unikitty: HENRY AND PUPPYCORN?! Unikitty: I must run! late, both catch Unikitty and grab her, she screams Puppycorn: Hello sis! Unikitty: STOP IT NOW!! with Samuel, on his house, he is seeing TV Samuel: Lol, this is a nice show! 3 minutes later, Henry and Puppycorn break through the wall while both hold Unikitty, they catch Samuel and break another wall Samuel Mora: WOOOOOO!!!!!! Henry: This is one of the best experiences ever! with Ray, he is using his phone, however Ray sees the 2 dudes holding Samuel and Unikitty and screams 2 grab him Unikitty: DROP US NOW! Samuel: THIS IS FUN! Ray: ARGH!!! the 2 go in a slide, they go HIGH and HIGH to the skies in the skies... the sugar rush stops Henry: What just happened? Samuel and Unikitty are looking at Puppycorn at Henry Ray, Samuel and Unikitty: You guys are crazy. falls to the floor, as a result they fall into a lake everyone gets outside of the lake Henry: Seems i wont eat chocolate for a while. Puppycorn: Me neither. Samuel: Well it was fun after all. Unikitty: This was a madness Ray: Well, glad you wont eat chocolate for a while, since we will prevent this to happen. goes away END Category:Blog posts